Can't be love
by Star707
Summary: After going in space and meeting the space tree team, Rigby has been acting different lately. Him and Mordecai have been best friends for as long as he remembers. But Rigby is having this feeling that makes him want to take it at the next level. He soon gets help from the park crew.
1. Chapter 1 : The connection

**This is my third fanfiction. I notice that in my other two I was rushing it and getting straight to the point. But in this fanfic I'll try to take me time and effort into this and make it great.** **Disclaimer : If I did own Regular Show, I wouldn't be here now would I?**

 **WARNING : contains yaoi lemon (boy x boy) don't like it? Don't read it!**

 **Before I go on, there are something u need to know : this took place in season 8 right after they go to space and this took place after the space tree team caught them and brought them in. And that's when it starts**

 **Ok. Now we can start.**

 **Please leave good reviews**

 **Enjoy!**

Rigby's POV

It's been days after we arrived at the space tree. I have to admit, it's awesome! But the thing is, after we left, I feel...different

What I mean is, I don't feel like I like Elien anymore. We would cuddle and kiss and I wouldn't feel anything. And whenever I'm near Mordeci, I feel nervous and I feel my cheeks getting warm. Was I blushing?

Why is this happening to me now? I never felt like this around Mordeci before. Heack why am I nervous? We have been best friends since we were little. I known him forever. Why do I feel weird around him now?

"Hey dude? You ok?" Mordeci asked out of no where

"Yeah why?"

"You seem a little out of it"

"Oh no I'm fine dude."

"Great! Now let's get back to practice!"

in case you didn't know, me and Mordeci were target practicing. Not that I was good at it.

Mordeci then shooted and he successfully hit the middle

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" Mordeci yelled

Seeing him happy makes me happy. I do anything to see that smile

"Yo dude, wanna get some grub!?"

"Sure dude!"

So we went to the food court

I can't keep this up! I need to know what's wrong with me! I'll talk to Elien about this later!

 **Was it better? Let me know in the rreviews and make them positive!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Talk it out

Rigby's POV

When we were done eating, we went different directions. Mordecai left to see if there is anything left to do

I told him I'll be right back. This gives me the perfect time to go meet up with Eileen

I found her in the bunk bed room just getting ready for the day

"Hey Eileen"

"Oh hi Rigby! Didn't see you there! What's up?" She said with a smile

"Uh Eileen? We need to talk. it's vary important"

She then looked at me with a serious face.

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's just, I don't feel the same anymore. What we do as a couple, I fell, _numb_ "

" I understand. You want us to break up"

"I guess"

"It's fine Rigby. It had to happen one day" she said calmly

"Wait- so your not mad?"

"Of course not silly! I knew this was coming. I just want you to be happy ok?"

"Alright. Still friends?"

"Still friends"

"Oh and another thing, I'm having these strange feelings for Mordecai and I can't explain. I was wondering if you could help me what that feeling is?"

"Sure! Go ahead!"

Oh god I feel nervous!

"Well, ever since we left earth, I feel vary nervous around him. When I'm near him, I feel my cheeks grow warm. I soon start to admire every detail of him. his looks, his voice, everything! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Elieen was sat down, observed me with her eyes squinted and her hand was on her chin in a thinking position with her legs crossed going "hm"

"Rigby, seems to me that you are in love with Mordecai"

Wait what?

"Your saying I'm in love with my best friend?"

"Yep"

"You must be joking I can't fall in love with Mordeci! He's a guy for crying out loud!" I yelled

"Rigby, look, it's normal. It happens to everyone."

"Technically your saying I'm gay now!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Your bi at the moment. But Rigby, you got to understand-"

I cutter her off "YOU need to understand! I am not in love with Mordeci and that's final!"

I couldn't take it anymore! I walked with my hands shaped like fists. I was angry as hell at the moment

"Rigby!-"

"STOP TALKING!"

I left the room. All these emotions running through my head. Me? In love with Mordecai? It can't be true! Eileen his just talking nonsense!

Oh god feel water run down my cheek. This is too much for a raccoon to handle


	3. Chapter 3 : Can't be love

Rigby's POV

Apparently, I'm crying now

I still was walking around with my hands curled up as fists

Everyone looked at me while I passed by and asked if I was ok but i ignored them, still walking by

"Woah! Dude are you ok?"

Great! Now Mordecai saw me! Can this day get any worst!?

"I'm fine"

"If you are, then wht are you crying?"

"It's nothing!"

I'm so angry! I don't want to talk to anymore especially Mordecai right now!

"Rigby, tell me the truth"

"I am! What more do you want!?"

"I know your liying to me..."

"Ugh! Whatever!"

I tried walking away but I can feel a hand grab my arm

Mordecai's hand

"Rigby!"

I feel my eyes water even more. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut

"Rigby! Your not getting away with this!''

''Yes I can and I will!"

I soon snatched my arm away from him and ran, sobbing

I want these feelings to go away! I don't want them!

I looked my self in the bunk bed room we all sleep in.

I'm not sure how much longer I can take :'(


	4. Chapter 4 : Speak Now

**ok. In this Chapter, I'm including song lyrics in here to match the scene!**

 **Arighty! Here we go!**

Rigby's POV

But maybe Eileen is right

I think I do love Mordecai

slap*

No! Don't think sich thoughts!

Rigby

who the hell?

its me. The voice in your head. I'm telling you that you are in love with Mordecai and that you should tell him

I don't love him!

Denial 

STOP TALKING!

I decided to go to bed, hoping it will go away

I fell asleep

I woke up in a different place

 _i am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white vail occasion_

i saw Mordecai in a tux and so was I. I was with other people looking like an audience. But for what? I looked around, and I was at a church. Someone's getting married. And Mordecai, was the groom!? I saw the bride walking down the aisle. It was Margaret! Oh shit no!

 _but you, are not the kind of boy, who should be marring the wrong girl_

I gritted my teeth and had my hands curled into fists. Am I jealous? No! I should be happy for him! He's my best friend!

Then why do I feel so heart broken?

 _dont say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when your out of the church, at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they say "Speak now"_

"Before we begin, anyone who objects, speak now or forever hold your peace" the preacher said

 _I hear the preacher say "speak now or forever hold your peace"_

C'mon Rigby! Say something! If you don't, you will be sad and miserable for the rest of your life!

 _there's a silence, there's my last chance! I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me_

I stood up and everyone was looking. I was scared

 _horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you_

"I object!" I roze my hand, trying to be brave

 _don't say yes, run away now! I'll meet you when your out of the church, at the back door! Don't wait, or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they say "speak now"_

now that's better

I soon woke up. That's when I relized, I do love Mordecai! I have to tell him before it's too late!

I got up, and ran out, looking for Mordecai


	5. Chapter 5 : Tell him!

**im at school literally writing this! Hope u enjoy!**

Rigby's POV

I ran as fast as my legs could go! I looked everywhere for him!

That's when I stopped

Wait- what if he's hiding from me? _Because_ I ran away from him? For yelling him?

Tears were swelling my eyes.

No

Mordecai please don't hide! I love you!

Omg did I seriously said that? Well, at least it's in my mind

Back into reality, my legs felt like Noddles (aren't they always? XD) so I dropped into the floor, sobbing. Nobody even noticed.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!"

I looked up. Mordecai?

"Dude, please tell me what's wrong!"

C'mon dude! This is your chance! Do it!

"It's really complicated"

No you idiot!

"Rigby, as your best friend, I have the right to know what's going on. We been friends since birth I don't understand why you can't tell me now"

This is getting intense now! Omg I really want to punch the wall right now!

"Look, I'll tell you"

Yes

"Later"

No!

"Look! I promise I'll tell you. Just give me some time k?"

"Uggh fine! As long as you will tell me! And don't even think I'm going to forget! I will ask again!"

Damn Mordecai knows me too well!

Dammit Mordecai! Stop making me love you more!

"Yeah yeah, brb, need to use the bathroom real quick!"

"Ok"

I went to the bathroom, and sobbed, crying out ' _why didn't I tell him? It was your chance!'_


	6. Chapter 6 : The perfect timing

**again, writing this at school! And the song from the last chapter was "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

Rigby's POV

I got out and Mordecai already spotted me. He waved at me and smiled. I love it when he smiles

"Yo dude! Something came up with Benson. I bet he's gonna yell at us for not cleaning the closet"

"It's my fault isn't it?"

"No dude! Friends come first! It's not like we finish our work anyway"

"Now you admit that?" I joked

He chuckled

"Well, see you in space time evening?"

"Sure"

We soon departed

"You still regret it?"

I looked behind me

"Skips?"

"Are you trying to tell Mordecai your feeling to him"

"How did you-"

"I know everything"

"*chuckles* nah just kidding! I was in one of the stalls in the bathroom and I over heard about your crush Mordecai and how much you could've said"

Think before you act idiot!

"Don't worry. I won't judge you. I support you. And don't worry, I won't tell him. You have to".

I sighed with relief

" yeah I know but every time I get the chance, I keep my mouth shut! "

"I didn't mean right away! When it's the perfect time, when you feel comfortable, then tell him. I don't want you pass out telling him"

I smiled

"Thanks Skips."

"Anytime!"

With that, he skipped away. I'm going to follow Skip's advice. I just hope that moment comes soon

 **if u have any requests, just review!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Closet incident

**sorry guys I haven't been active. I just watched the finale of Regular Show and I got so sad so I didn't do the story. Also, I had to deal with things. But for the most part, I was lazy.**

 **Hope u enjoy the new chapter!**

Rigby's POV

I get the feeling that everyone knows my crush for Mordecai. Exept Mordecai himself of course!

Fuck!

Man I'm really bad at keeping secrets!

"Yo dude!" Yelled Mordecai from behind

I turned around to see him and gave him a half hearted smile

"Hey. What do you want to do now?" I asked

"Well, Benson wants us to clean the closet. So we better get going"

"Ok"

So went went to the closet, but it wasn't any other closet (obviously)

It was bigger and it was more like a storage than a closet.

We went straight to cleaning went I accently tripped. Guess what happened?

I tripped on some cardboard boxes and I knew I was going to fall. I closed my eyes, ready to hit the ground. I waited. Nothing happened. Instead of smashing my face to the ground, strong arms wrapped around me, holding me

I opened my eyes, and saw the face of Mordecai.

We were in a vary awkward position. We were silent for a minute. Then he spoke

"Dude, you ok?" He asked, breaking the silence

We let go

"S-sorry. I gotta use the bathroom, again"

I didn't even wait for his response, I just ran out. Man, I got to to tell him! I can't keep this up! I can't just keep talking to him and run off all the time! Next time I see him, I'm going to tell him! For sure this time!


	8. Chapter 8 : He now knows

**ok I'm back! FYI, if you have any suggestions on what could happen in the story, review please**

Rigby's POV

I walked out of the bathroom. I saw Eileen. I have to go and apoligize to her for yelling at her earlier.

"Hey Eileen! I need to talk to you!"

She ignored me

"Eileen!"

"What the fuck do you want!?" She shouted

Whoah! That's the first time she ever cussed. Did I made her that angry?

"Look Eileen, I'm sorry for lashing out at you, I was just confused"

"Rigby! I was only trying to help you! And you refused to admit the truth!" She screamed (Ik not a good line but Idk what to put)

"I **do** admit it! Maybe not back there, but I do now! I do love Mordecai! More than a friend! Isn't that the truth!?" I panted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Being silent. Eileen gasped, but not because of what I said,

She pointed behind me. I looked back, and saw Mordecai, standing there with his mouth open!

Shit!

This isn't how I wanted him to know!

This is it! Losing my best friend/love of my life! I felt tears swelling in my eyes. I ran again, letting tears flow down my cheeks. I went to the bunk bedroom, and cried silently on my pillow. I made sure the door was locked.

Me and my bid mouth!

 **ik Ik, I didn't really try my best in this chapter and it's vary short but I promise I'll make the next chapter longer and better! Again, have any suggestions, review below!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Begin again

**Thanks 4 the nice reviews! Another songfic to make this special for my followers/reviewers! Remeber, if u have a suggestion, please let me know in the reviews! Thank u! Enjoy!**

oh god! I messed up big time! Now Mordecai will never talk to me again!

 _took a deep breath in the mirror. He didn't like it when I wore high heels but I do_

to be honest, I always was bi. I found out in high school. When I had a crush on this dude

 _turn the lock and put headphones on, he always said he didn't get this song but I do. I do_

he asked me out on a date once. Of course I accepted it.

 _walked in expecting you'd be late but u got here early and you stand and wave, I walk to you_

on that date, he was nothing like I imagined it would be. He was the complete opposite of what I wanted.

 _you pull my chair out and helped me in. And you don't how nice that is, but I do_

he was rude, mean, snobby, and other shit! And when I told him I didn't expect. He dragged me to a lonely street, and punched and slapped me!

I had cuts and bruses that night.

There was a knock on my door. My mom opened it

"Rigby, your friend, Mordecai is here to see you" she called

I didn't respond. Too busy crying my eyes out. I didn't hear footsteps come up and go towards my room. My door was unlocked.

"Rigs? You ok?"

His voice. I heard it. It can't be

"Dude, were you crying?"

I didn't answer, again

He didn't say anything thing else and hold me

 _And you throw your head back laughing like a, little kid_

he held me close, rubbing my back and whispering soothing words

 _I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause,_

I gripped on his shirt for dear life

 _he never did_

he's always done that. Maybe that's why I love him now. But, I don't think he'll be there anymore

 _I've been spending the last 8 months, thinking all love, ever does is_

i have to face it

 _break,_

he Hates me now

 _and burn,_

he'll never see me the same again

 _and end._

i can never face him again

 _but on a Wednesday, in a café, I watched it begin again_

 **~"Begin again" by Taylor Swift**


	10. Chapter 10 : Mordecai's admirer

**im back! These reviews keep encouraging to make chapters early! Remember, if you have a suggestion, please let me know in the reviews and you can have more than one if you like;-)**

I walked out as if nothing happened. I walked around, everyone looking at me and whispering to eachother.

"Yo, Mordecai's admirer!" Shouted Muscle Man, walking towards me

"You heard it too?"

"Uh, yeah! You basically shouted your confession to the whole space tree"

"Yeah, I noticed"

"Dude, why didn't you go up to Mordecai and tell he yourself instead of telling the whole world?"

"I was going to do that, but I got so angry and it just slipped"

"Speaking of Mordecai, where is he?"

"I don't know"

"How can you not know where your best friend is? You two usually together all the time"

"Yeah, but after the confession, he probably won't talk to me anymore. Have you seen his reaction!?"

"Wait- Mordecai was there!?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Oh bro, you fucked up big time!"

"I know! And I don't know what to do now!"

"Ok bro, look, I'm sure Mordecai will come around. He's just taking it all in right now"

"*sigh* I guess."

"Dude, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go check up on him for you"

"You can do that?"

"It's the least I can do for making fun of you and Mordecai all these years *winks*"

"Thanks Muscle Man. Your not so bad after all."

"Well, I do have a soft spot somewhere"

And with that, he walked off. Everyone's being vary supportive lately. At least that's something to be proud of


	11. Chapter 11 : Do you actually love him?

**back again! Whoo!**

Mordecai's POV

I. Can't. Believe. What. I. Just. Heard

Did Rigby just confessed his love for me!?

This can't be happening!

I'm in the closet again, thinking what Rigby just said

"Hey, you ok bro?"

"Oh. Hey Muscle Man. Yeah I'm fine"

I didn't even look at him

"You were thinking about Rigby's confession, weren't you?"

"Yeah"

"Well...?"

"Ugh! What do you say about it?"

"I don't know ok! I have all these emotions rushing inside my head! I don't know what to think!"

"Well, you got to think about it. Rigby was crying"

"Wait- Rigby?"

"Yeah bro. Actually, he's been doing alot ever since we got into the space tree. When he talked with Eileen, in the bathroom, and then in the buck bedroom"

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah bro!"

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

"They made me start working in the camera room to watch over everything. That's how i knew"

"Wait! Thete are cameras in the bathroom!?"

"What us this? 20 questions!? Look, the point is Rigby has **deep** feelings for you bro. I just want to know if you accept his feelings"

"Like I said, I don't know!"

"Well, you got to say something sooner or later. He just doesn't want your guys' friendship to be ruined

And with that, he left, leaving me with my thoughts.

why does this have to happen now!?


	12. Chapter 12 : Why can't they talk?

Rigby's POV

"So what did he say?"

"I think he's thinking about it."

"Oh ok. Thanks Muscle Man"

"No prob. Bro. I have to go now."

"Ok. See you around"

"Sure, bro"

With that, he left

I walked around, for no odd reason. People still whispering to eachother. I'm feeling a bit nervous.

"Oof!" I bumped into someone

"M-Mordecai?"

"Rigby?"

Shit!

"Uh- nice to see you! Gotta go!" I said quickly, trying to run until he grabbed my arm

"Dude, we need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about" my voice was cracking up

I didn't look at him. I felt my eyes water

"Yeah, there is"

"No there isn't!"

"Yeah there is Rigby Don't lie to me!"

"Why the fuck do you care!?"

"Rigby-!"

"STOP TALKING!"

I wiggled out of his grasp, and ran. I didn't let him explain. I didn't want to gear his answer. I know what it will be.

I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear rejection and friendship ruined!

Mordecai's POV

What the hell is going on!? Why wouldn't he let me explain!?

I'm beginning to ask myself : do I like Rigby back? I mean, he is cute. CUTE!? oh no!

But he's so, innocent. He tries hard, is fun, outgoing, and cute!

I think...I do love Rigby after all


	13. Chapter 13 : Apology accepted

Rigby's POV

The next day, I ignored Mordecai, and he did the same. Every time we walk past eachother without a word, my eyes would water

C'mon Rigby! All you been doing was cry, and, cry, and cry, and it's not getting you anywhere!

Be a man!

Unfortunately I'm not

"Hey, Rigby, can I talk to you, alone?"

I turned around. It was Eileen

"Uh, sure"

We then hid behind gigantic plant (which btw, perfectly safe)

"Look Rigby, i'm so sorry for snapping at you. I just wanted to help you-"

"Nah it's ok. You tried to help and I couldn't believe myself. I should be the one sorry. Sorry for yelling at you. Twice."

"It's ok. I deserved the second one. I mean, I got mad. So mad, that you yelled your confession and now Mordecai knows"

She started tearing up

"No, no, it's really not your fault, really. I'm the one who deserved to be yelled. Look, we'll figure this ok" I hugged her

"O-ok"

I let her go

"Ya know what, I'm going to talk to him. It's time for me for me to man up!"

"Ok. Good luck, Rigby"

 **ok I know it's short and not great, but I just wanted to do another chapter and probably the worst out of all of them. I promise the other one will be better. The next one will be a songfic. I'll post another chapter on Wednesday or Thursday. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14 : Him again!

**ok** ** _next_** **chapter will be a songfic. Because it will be sad one. And I want to make another chapter anyway so yeah! Enjoy!**

I walk around trying to find him. But I accidentally bumped into someone. But it wasn't Mordecai. I looked up. No. It can't be!?

"Jerry!?"

Remember that guy that asked me out and end up hurting me!? Yep. That was him

"Yo Rigs! What you doing here?"

"I'm part of the Park team! What _you_ doing here!?" I said empathizing _you_ and glaring at him

"I work here. If you knew me back then, you would know that I loved space!"

"The only thing I knew about you was abusive!"

"Woah! You still mad about that?"

"Uh, yeah! How can you expect me to forget about it!?"

"Look, Rigby, I may have been a bad dude at the time, but I have changed! Really, I have! I realized what I have done and all I want to say is I'm sorry. And..."

That's when Mordecai walked in

"I'll I'm saying is that, if we could, start that date over"

Ding!*

"Say what?"

I think I feel Mordecai getting mad

"So, your basically asking me out again?"

"Yes. But I promise it will be different. It won't be like last time. Please give me one more chance to make it up to you!"

Should I?

I mean I love Mordecai- but he doesn't like me back! He technically hates me now he won't even talk to me

"Fine! But don't do it again like last time"

"I won't! You won't regret it! Thank you!" He hugged me tight

I can see Mordecai's hands turning it into fists.

As soon as Jerry left, Mordecai walked up to Me angry

"What the hell dude!? Didn't he hurt you before!? Why did you say yes!?"

"Yes he did but he has changed! And everybody deserves a second Chance! And why do you care!?"

"Dude, all I'm saying is that he could hurt you again-!"

"STOP TALKING!"

slap*

Did Mordecai just slap me!?

I think Mordecai just realized what he did

"OMG I'm so sorry dude are you ok!?"

I rubbed my cheek and sniffled

"It looks like your the one who's hurting me!"

I got and ran, with tears in my eyes and let them fall.

Why does this happen to me!?


	15. Chapter 15 : Rehab

Why me?

 _baby, baby,_

now the tables have turned

 _When we first met,_

i never knew the person I love would do something like that

 _I never felt, something so Strong_

I love him too much I don't know if I can get over him

 _you were like my lover, and my best friend_

I'm slowly dying inside

 _all wrapped in one with a ribbion on it_

goodbye, Mordecai

 _And all of a sudden, you went and left_

 _I didn't know how to follow_

 _It like a shock that spun me around_

 _And now my heart's dead_

 _I feel so empty and hollow_

 _Your the reason that I'm thinking_

 _I don't want smoke these cigarettes no more_

 _Next time you want go out and leave,_

 _I should just let you go out and do it_

 ** _"Rehab" ~Rihanna_**

 ** _Ik it's fucking short and Ik it's worst but I just want this to be done! Now I think this one is worst! Anyways, review!_**


	16. Chapter 16 : Jealously begins

**ok I'm back and I promise this will be better than the last one! Fuck sorry for y'all! On to the story!**

the next day, Jerry asked if I would walk around with him in the space tree. Obviously I agreed.

We walked around and saw Mordecai at the corner of my eye. So that's when my "acting" kicked in

"Oh, Jerry! Your so sweet" I said as I bashed my eyes and held his arm. He just smiled even though he didn't know what I meant. I think he glared

Mordecai's POV

UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!

Why did he have to do that!? I'm mean seriously that was a girl move!

"Woah what's going on!?"

I turned around to see who spoke. It was Muscle Man.

"Yo dude! Who's that with Rigby!? And why is he bashing his eyes like a girl!?"

Even he agreed that was a girl move!

"That's Jerry. Somehow he works here. Me and Rigby knew him in higschool. He ask Rigby out once and let's just say, it didn't end well. I'm not supposed go in to detail because it's kinda personal and all..."

"I understand. That's all I need to know. But then why is Rigby with him!?"

"Because he convinced he to 'give him another chance'"

"So basically he batted his eyes for making you jealous?"

Ok that got me mad

"You like him back don't you?"

Uh...

"It's not that but that guy hurt him and he probably will do it again"

"So you don't like him back?"

"I'm not saying that!"

"So you do!?"

Omg Muscle Man isn't making this easy isn't it?

This is awkward

"Well," he started "if you do like him, then try getting him back"

"But I hit him!"

"Ha! You admit it!"

"Anyway, did you say you hit him?"

I nodded

"Oh, no, u both fucked up" he said being serious now

"I just got so mad-!"

"Hold up dude! maybe we can still fix this! Don't worry bro, I'll help"

I feel a bit calm now

"Wow made you so generous?"

"Dude, I may make fun of you guys for years now, but I have a heart. I'll spy on them though the cameras"

He didn't let me response, he just left. It's not stalking, I'm just worried for him! Right?

 **Review!**


	17. Chapter 17 : It's complicated

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **I know I said I would end the story here but, I decided to continue just for u guys!**

 **I also updated some chapters! Gave it a title, fixed grammar mistakes a little, ya know! tho nothing changed much really**

 **I may have not wrote fanfics in a long time, but I can tell I have improved!**

 **So enjoy!**

 **Reviews are my motivation! So keep it up like always!**

Rigby's POV

"Your so cute!" Jerry complemented

I blushed

We were at the cafe by the way

"So Rigs? How's Mordecai?" He asked

Why did he had to bring him up?!

"He's ok" I responded

"Nice! Though, I haven't seen you talk to him"

He said drinking his soda

"We are kinda having a break from eachother at the moment. It's complicated"

"Oh? Something happened between you two?"

I assume he wasn't there for my 'confession-lash-out' thing

"yeah but I rather not talk about it" I say with a frown

"It's alright I won't go too deep into it. This is between you and Mordecai" he said

Wow! He's so understanding! I guess he has changed!

"So, how did you end up here Rigs? I'm pretty sure you already know by now why I'm here right?" He changed the subject

"Well, I work for the park and apparently we were selected to come here!" I truthfully responded

"And Mordecai was one of them too?"

Why does he keep bringing Mordecai up?!

"We we're in the same group"

"Aw man you guys are like, chained together! You guys never left eachother and supported eachother! You've known each since your guys' life began! I hope you guys work it out whatever it is!" Jerry said taking a bite of his Sandwich

He's not wrong. We've been together through thick and thin. But things have changed now. It's all my fault

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I said looking at my reflection in my cup of coffee. (It's morning by the way!) The coffee reminded me of when we and Mordecai would always go to the Coffee shop and he would freeze up or a stutter when Marget gets our orders. He's adorable when he's like that *chuckles* Too bad she doesn't work there. Though, I'm glad she's back in town. Too bad we won't experience that again. I don't know when we can come back home. And I don't think Mordecai will speak to me again

"Yo Rigs, I'm go use the restroom! Brb!" He snapped me back to reality

I shake me head

"Ok. I'll be right here" I said

He left. I just took a sip of my coffee

Mordecai's POV

"ok bro! He's gone! Now's your chance!" Muscle Man said over the walky talky

Gotta be quick before he comes back!

 **I know this chapter was short but I'm writing at midnight so next time I'll try and make it longer! I like this chapter I really have improved! Maybe next time it can be a song chapter! Who knows!**

 **Requests are welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18 : It hurts

**Reviews are my motivation! Keep it up!**

Rigby's POV

"Rigby?"

Not this fuckery again!

"What do you want now?!" I said a bit harsh. I tried avoiding eye contact with him. I really don't want to see him right now. If I look at him, tears will come.

"Rigby I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me! But you got to listen to me! Jerry is a stuck up bitch! He never changed! I can see it in his eyes! All he's gonna do is hurt you again! Rigby, you gotta believe me man!" Mordecai pleaded.

"Why should I believe you?! You hit me!" I said as I pound my fist on the table. Ow that hurts! I looked up at him. Big mistake.

Tears forming

"I know I'm sorry please Rigby I do care! Please you're my best friend!"

"Are we?"

"Huh?"

"Even after I confessed basically to the whole space tree?!"

 _Silence_

"We can't be friends anymore. Imma be a man and just say it. I love you. But if you don't feel the same way, I can't be near you because it will hurt. I so much want to be with you, to hold me, to be there when I need to the most. I want to do things friends don't do. I'm sorry Mordecai. We can't do this anymore."

I can't take it. I let the tears flow. This is one thing I hate about myself: crying so easily

I hate crying! I feel weak! Helpless! I hate it so much!

"No wait Rigby that's not what I meant! I mean to say is that I lo-"

"Woah what's going on here?!"

Jerry came in. Thank god he's here!

"Sup Mordo! Haven't seen you in awhile!" He said with a smile, trying to ease this whole mess

Mordecai just glared. Jerry noticed and then turned serious and said,

"Look Mordo, I think Rigby needs to be away from you for awhile. I think it would be respectful if you leave it at that and leave" he said respectfully.

 _Thank you Jerry! You aren't so bad after all!_

"No! He needs to hear thi- Hey!"

Mordecai was cut off by big buff dudes that grabbed both his arms, and took him away.

"Sorry I've been gone so long. I hope you're ok." He said concerned

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks though I really appreciate it." I said with a small smile then looked at my reflection back on my Coffee.

"No problem!"

Mordecai's POV

"Muscle Man! Why didn't tell me he was coming?!" I whisper shouted.

I just got thrown out of the cafè

"Sorry bro I swear I didn't see him come i promise!" Muscle man said

"Well, what do we do now?!"

"I don't know dude. I'm sorry but my shift is over. Sorry bro" Muscle Man Said as he cut off from the ear bud.

 _Fuck!_


	19. Update

**_Ok guys. I've come back and I have so much ideas for this fanfic! So I'm gonna let u guys know the changes_**

 ** _This has now gone from T to M_**

 ** _At one point there will be lemon. However, the next chapter will be a bit rape-ish, and if you're sesi_**


	20. Chapter 19 : He was right all along

**Reviews are my motivation! Keep it up!**

Rigby's POV

Jerry had told me he wanted to show me something. I followed him of course. I'm beginning to trust him.

We walked down the hall. He was holding my hand. We got a lot of stares. I was getting a little nervous. But when I looked at Jerry, he didn't seem to care.

So why should I worry?

We head to what looks like a closet. Before he opened the door, he squinted his eyes, looking around to see if anyone is around. The hallway was empty. So he threw me in and closed the door behind him.

 _What the fuck?!_

"Did you think I let you get away that easily?!"

 _Jerry wh-_

"Did you really think I changed?! Bitch please!"

 _*slap*_

"You listen here bitch! I ain't letting you off the hook that easily over the past 10 years! U put in me in jail! So listen closely! You're now my bitch! You do whatever I say no matter what! And with Mordecai out of the way, no one's gonna rescue you this time! And you better not tell anyone, or your precious Mordecai is dead! Understood?!"

Mordecai was right. He hasn't changed at all.

I'm crying. I didn't want to do this but I don't want Mordecai to get hurt. We may not be friends anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't care anymore.

Or that I stopped loving him

"Y-yes" I stuttered.

"Good! You got a lot to pay up! Let's start with this" he smirked.

He took off his belt and tires my hands with it. He then got a gag (which came out of nowhere apparently) and wrapped it around my mouth.

I whimper.

"Quit crying you child!"

 _*slap*_

"That's what was so annoying about you! You cry too much over such a little thing!"

 _Not like I can help it_

He unzipped his jeans and pulled his underwear to reaveal his dick

 _No no no! Not this again! Please no!_

Mordecai's POV

Maybe it was best to leave him alone for awhile. But that jerk will do something to him! I need to save him! Oh, why did I say it sooner!

I was walking down the hall and saw Eileen. Maybe she knows what's going on

"Hey! Elieen!" I waved. I ran over to her

"Hi Mordecai!" She said with a smile

"Have you talked with Rigby?!" I said

"Yeah. He told me a lot of stuff. Do you know?"

"Yes I do know! I need to know what just happened!"

"Well, when we first got here, Rigby wanted to break things off. I was ok with it and then he told me about you. He denied having feelings for you and yelled at me saying he didn't. I was so mad at him yelling at me that I threw a fit and then Rigby started yelling again and lost it. That's how he yelled out his confession. I still feel pretty guilty letting him break like that." She said as she looked down

"You don't have to feel bad. Rigby blows a lot of fuse very easily." I said with a small smile.

"You and Rigby are so perfect together. You know eachother so well! Speaking of which, do you share the same feelings?"

Without hesitation, I said,

"Yes"

"Then you should tell him!"

About that...

"Look, the thing is..."

I started tell her everything. About Jerry, what he did to Rigby, and the whole cafè incident.

"Oh dear! Rigby shouldn't be with him! We don't know if he's changed fully!" She responded

"That's what I said! And I tried everything and I don't know what to do!" I said with my hands on my face

"How about this! Let's gather the whole park crew and we can figure something out ok?"

That's actually not a bad idea

"Thanks Elieen. Let's go!"


End file.
